


Messing With The Captain

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [22]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, anti-hero reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: You run into everyone's favorite boomerang toting villain while you're out on your own self-assigned mission





	Messing With The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> is casual talks of murder a thing? Well now it is

Amanda Waller was starting to become a real thorn in your side lately. The man you were currently trying to deal with was in a Witness Protection program along with his wife and daughter because he had information that the woman had wanted to know.

You, however, were paid to kill that man. It was his wife how wanted you to end him. He was physically and mentally abusive towards her and their daughter, and because no one could touch him, he thought himself invincible.  

Waller, being well aware of the assassin's and mercenaries that were going to be after him, had decided to call in the group she created to deal with the crisis in Midway City. 

You waited, biding your time for the opportunity to strike. Tonight was the rare chance you were gearing for, seeing as even his own security detail would rather have not spent any more time with the sleazebag than necessary.

Even if he was supposed to be stuck at his house, the bastard was going to visit the local strip club, which seemed to be a recurring happenstance, since he'd be inside well into hours of the night, It seemed that he wasn’t just an abusive asshole but a  _cheating_  abusive asshole. 

You borrowed a random girl’s uniform, but she wasn’t complaining since you basically gave her a night off with the amount of cash you gave her.

You barely had to do anything and he bought a private dance, taking him into one of the private rooms in the back.

He was probably expecting a lap dance or maybe something even more, but what he didn’t expect was you nearly breaking his arm as you got the information out of him. 

* * *

When you had sent the woman the message of your success, she called you, she was crying as she was grateful, which was why you took the job in the first place, if the “law” wasn’t going to help this woman and her kid, then you were going to. 

The man now had a bullet in his head, and the information that was oh so terribly vital to Amanda was sent her way, so she didn’t have to worry about him anyway. 

You were putting on your regular clothes after taking off that dreadfully revealing costume when you heard someone open and close a door behind you. 

“Fancy seeing you here love,” A familiar man’s voice spoke up, the smugness simply oozing from him, “You giving anyone a dance?”

You rolled your eyes, shrugging on your shirt, “Sorry _Captain_ , but I already gave that poor fellow one, and now he’s lying in a pool of his own blood, so I don’t think I’m very good at it.”

“Don’t tell me it is who I think it is,” He said with a groan. You only innocently smiled in return.

As you made your way to the door, a silver boomerang whizzed past you, embedding itself into the wall, barely missing you.

“Take one more step in that direction and I will kill you,” He threatened which caused you to scoff. 

“I believe the last time we met it was you who almost died,” You said with a shrug before grabbing the boomerang and throwing it back to him. 

You playfully blew him a kiss before walking out, laughing slightly to yourself as you heard the Australian man curse loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Can I have "Take one more step in that direction and I will kill you." With Captain boomerang where the reader is a hero or something??"


End file.
